


Presents

by iloveitblue



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there are 12 presents just for Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

The gifts started on the 13th. 

At first, Clint thought it was a gift from a fan, one of the others might have delivered it to his room while he was out but when he inquired with JARVIS, the AI simply responded with, “I’m afraid the benefactor of your present wishes to remain anonymous until further notice.”

Huh.

Clint didn’t know JARVIS could sound amused.

He took the small gift wrapped box that was sitting on his bed and pulled the neatly tied bow on top of it. Usually, Clint would tear through the wrapping and not feel bad even a tiny bit but this one was wrapped so nicely that Clint didn’t even want to open it. A minute later though, the purple wrapping paper and the white ribbon were both on the floor. Oops.

Clint held a slightly bigger box that looked like it was for rings. There was a sticky note on top, clearly printed by a typewriter - who still uses those anyway -  _The first time I heard that you used arrows instead of guns, I was intrigued. I guess I never stopped._ He opened it to find an arrowhead inside. 

But this wasn’t just any old arrowhead, Oh no. 

roughly 2 inches from tip to bottom, cold, white stone (Clint guessed Obsidian? but no, Obsidians were black. Not white. maybe a shell? It was too hard to be a shell though. Probably something else), it’s practically the most beautiful arrowhead he’s ever seen. 

Clint smiled a little too wide and placed the arrowhead back in its box as he sat on his bed. He thought about who might have given him such a thing but realized that its probably a lost cause since everybody who lived in the tower had the resources to find it.

He lay back against the headboard and grabbed the book he was reading the night before, he opened to the dog-eared page and looked up at the ceiling. “JARVIS, can you please tell my benefactor Thank You?”

"Certainly sir."

—-

The presents keep coming.

Clint asked every day who they’re from and JARVIS always answered with the same message:  _"I’m afraid the benefactor of your present wishes to remain anonymous until further notice."_

So far, he’s gotten an arrowhead, a small bear wearing a Hawkeye costume, some new strings for his bow, a purple armguard, an origami heart with an address inside to a shelter, a poster of him from back in the circus, tickets to the next baseball game, a new collar for Lucky, a box of that really fancy chocolate he really liked but didn’t have the heart to spend money on, Asgardian mead, and a jar of origami stars, that had the label ‘Reasons why I’m in love with you’, when he unfolded the stars, there were little things about Clint that were apparently what made his mystery gift giver fall in love with him.

Some of the gifts had made him smile, some were funny enough to make him cackle and grin the whole day and some were just really so thoughtful that he didn’t know what to say. 

Whoever this person was, it was obvious that they cared greatly for Clint. And Clint, well, he’s just really sorry that he can’t return the feelings. Not when he was already in love with someone else.

Clint doesn’t know when it started. Maybe Budapest, probably even before that. All he knows is that he’s hopelessly in love with Phil Coulson. The funny thing was, he didn’t figure it out until Phil had ‘died’ and he thought it was too late. His biggest regret was being so blind to what he felt towards the man. Natasha, instead of smacking him upside the head, gave him a tight hug, gave him a smile and kept quiet while they watched old reruns of Doctor Who. Clint promised himself that if he ever got to turn back time, if he got to see Phil’s smiling face again, he’d tell Phil how he felt.

And then Coulson came back. That motherfucker.

Clint was happy, don’t get him wrong. Happiest he’s been since the whole Chitauri thing but that also meant he had to make good with the promise he made. It was then clear to Clint what might happen to their friendship if Clint confessed and Phil didn’t feel the same way. It was all too possible and Clint had chickened out before Natasha could even convince him otherwise.

It was already the 24th and, if Clint was right, the last gift would arrive today. To make 12 days of Christmas. 

He made his way to the range, wanting to put in a little bit of training before the festivities started, but there on top of the surface on his usual spot was a cream colored envelope. It was addressed to him, this time the note wasn’t made via typewriters, It was however written with a very elegant looking font. He opened it and found a letter inside that said:

~~_Dear Clin_ ~~

Hey.

_I don’t really know how to do this. Am I supposed to say ‘Dear Clint’? It sounds a little too cheesy though. So I guess I’m going with the ‘Hey’._

_I don’t know if you’ve figured out who I am by now… If you did, I bet you didn’t expect it, huh? Someone as plain as I am with someone as amazing as you? Yeah, I didn’t think so either. Don’t worry, I don’t expect anything from you. I just thought that you had the right to know._

_Anyway, the letter is to let you know that you get to choose your last gift._

_I’ll be at the terrace at midnight to wait for you (I know its cheesy, shut up.)_

—-

Clint steps out into the terrace at 5 minutes before midnight, it was empty. He figures maybe if he was early he could let whoever this mystery santa was down easier. Yeah, he didn’t think so too. Being rejected always hurt. Didn’t matter who its from.

"Figures the one time I expect you to be late, you’re actually early."

Clint turns on his heel to see Phil standing in front of the sliding doors, “I- Phil? What are you doing here?”

Phil frowns in confusion for a moment before he answered, “I came to give you your last gift.” 

Clint takes a moment to process this, because in the letter it felt like the sender was saying that they were in love with Clint and if that sender was Phil then that means Phil is in love with Clint. 

"I’m- I just- Why me?" Clint couldn’t help but ask.

Phil blinks, then he smirks at Clint. “Is it really so hard to comprehend why I’m in love with you?” Clint thinks maybe its rhetorical and wisely chooses to remain silent. “I even gave you a whole jar of reasons. I could recite them one by one if you want, but there were more than 900 stars in there and I don’t think you’d want to stay in this cold any longer than you’d have to.”

Clint blinks, still unsure if what’s going on is real or if he’s having a really nice dream. “Right. Yes.”

Phil pulls out two long stemmed roses from behind him. One a dark pink, and the other was yellow with red tips. “I want you to choose one. Just one please and then I’ll know.” 

If Clint remembered correctly from a passing conversation with Phil himself, a dark pink rose meant appreciation and gratitude. Yellow meant friendship, but what were the red tips for? Red meant Love and Passion…

Clint chose the yellow rose with the red tips. Clint tries not to smile at the way Phil brightened. “This means I love you too right?” Clint asks.

Phil chuckled, “not exactly. It means Friendship turning to Love.”

Clint steps forward until he was close enough to feel the warmth from Phil’s body, their breaths merging into one puff of white. Clint cups Phil’s cheek and pulls him gently to close the distance.

"Close enough." Clint smiles into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/105881750061/an-idea-for-a-christmas-story-would-be-someone)


End file.
